<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take My Breath Away by tabbytabbytabby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248264">Take My Breath Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby'>tabbytabbytabby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Bingo [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergic reaction, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hospitals, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck and Eddie go on their first date. Not everything goes as Buck was hoping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Bingo [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take My Breath Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For lifeonashell, who sent this prompt in a bit ago and my brain finally got the inspiration to finish it. Hope you like it.</p><p>Also, for the First Date space for Buddie Bingo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck’s foot taps nervously against the floorboard of Eddie’s truck as they drive through town. Every so often he’ll feel Eddie’s gaze on him, and each time he looks over and meets Eddie’s gaze he can’t stop the grin from splitting across his face. Because yes, he’s nervous, but he’s also excited. </p><p>They’re going to the new Japanese steakhouse downtown, something that Eddie has been talking about wanting to try for weeks. Buck’s never been to one, so he has no idea what to expect when they’re led back to a room and sat around a cooking station. </p><p>“Is it always like this?” Buck asks Eddie.</p><p>“If you want to watch them cook,” Eddie says. “Which is most of the fun. I used to love the one back in Texas.”</p><p>Buck nods. He guesses he can get that. He and Eddie talk for a bit while they wait for their chef to get things set up. It eases some of the nerves that had been building in Buck. This is at least familiar.</p><p>He doesn't even know why he's been so nervous. This is Eddie. His best friend. Someone that already knows him inside and out, the good and the bad. It's not as if he could say anything to embarrass himself. He's done that plenty of times already. And yet Eddie still agreed to come on a date with him. A date. That has to mean something. </p><p>"Alright, here we go," Eddie says, nodding his head towards the chef. </p><p>Buck watches as the man works, finding himself transfixed by all the chopping and fast movements of the spatula. </p><p>Buck expects him to just put the shrimp he's cooking onto their plates. Instead, he turns to the couple next to them, and Buck watches as he tosses shrimp, not into their plates, but towards their mouths. </p><p>Not what Buck was expecting, but okay. There’s a lot of laughter as they try and catch it, and don’t always succeed.</p><p>The chef moves on to Eddie, who deftly catches the first piece of shrimp the man tosses his way. Of course he does. He's used to it. And well, there isn’t a lot that Eddie isn’t good at. Except keeping plants alive, and cooking if you ask Christopher.</p><p>Buck's not so sure of his abilities here. He still opens his mouth, not really expecting to actually be able to catch the shrimp being tossed at him. The first two pieces bounce off his cheek and land on his plate. Eddie’s hand brushes against his under the table and he leans in close, keeping his voice low and only for Buck. “You can do this.” Buck might not have cared either way before, but the encouragement from Eddie has his stomach fluttering. The chef tosses the last piece of shrimp and Buck opens wide, and somehow it lands right in his mouth. Buck sits there in surprise, the piece of shrimp resting on his tongue. </p><p>"I think you're supposed to chew it now," Eddie teases.</p><p>Buck does, slowly, taking in the flavor. It's not bad. It's not something he'd eat regularly, but he can see the appeal of it tonight.</p><p>"More?" the chef asks him. </p><p>Buck nods, "I could eat some more."</p><p>"Told you you'd like it," Eddie tells him. "You just needed to expand your food horizons."</p><p>"Says the man who thinks pizza is a perfect dinner."</p><p>"I don't hear you complaining wherever we have it."</p><p>Buck shrugs, "It's good, and easy."</p><p>Eddie chuckles and turns back to his food. Buck does the same. He eats a few pieces of the shrimp and is about to turn towards the delicious steak and rice when he notices his throat suddenly feeling tighter. He clears it, but that doesn't help much. So he reaches for his water. </p><p>His hand freezes, and his eyes widen. His hand is slightly swollen with the beginnings of a rash on it, spreading up his arm. "Oh god."</p><p>The words come out slurred, hard to make out past his tongue. It feels wrong. Heavy. </p><p>"Eddie."</p><p>"Buck?" Eddie questions. Buck finds himself being turned towards Eddie, who's looking at him with wide, worried eyes. "Shit." That's one word for how Buck is feeling. Eddie turns to the couple next to them. "Call 9-1-1. Tell them someone is having an allergic reaction."</p><p>The woman nods and grabs her phone. Buck closes his eyes, not wanting to see Eddie's face. It's ridiculous. He's having a fucking allergic reaction and he's worried about looking bad in front of Eddie. </p><p>Buck's eyes slowly open when he feels a hand on his cheek. Eddie's closer now, his gaze soft and concerned. "Ambulance is on the way. The cook went to see if they have an epi pen in the back. It’s going to be okay." Buck nods, but doesn't try to speak. Eddie sighs. "Why didn't you say you were allergic to shrimp?"</p><p>"Didn't know," Buck mumbles. "Never had it."</p><p>"Well we know now," Eddie says. He turns his head when someone approaches them, a manager from the looks of it. "Did you find one?"</p><p>"Yes sir," the manager says. "We always keep a few in the first aid kit in the back."</p><p>Eddie takes it from her and turns to Buck. "Alright. You know the drill."</p><p>"Not how I thought you'd get me out of my pants," Buck wheezes.</p><p>Eddie snorts and removes the cap from the injector. "Taking your pants off isn't necessary. Yet." He meets Buck's gaze and winks. And god if Buck wasn’t currently worried about going into shock he’d think more about what that means. "Alright. Here we go."</p><p>Buck doesn’t have a chance to react. The next moment, Eddie's pushing the epi pen firmly against the side of his thigh and Buck feels the slight pinch of the needle. Eddie holds it there for a few seconds before removing it. He puts the injector aside and then massages Buck's thigh. </p><p>Buck can already feel the epinephrine taking effect. Thankfully. His breathing is certainly coming a little easier, at least, and he doesn’t feel as dizzy. He doesn’t want to think of how he looks though. Probably shit. God he would have an allergic reaction on his first date with Eddie.</p><p>Eddie's hand doesn't leave his thigh, even as his left hand moves up to cup his cheek. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Better," Buck says. "The sea is trying to get me Eddie, I swear." Eddie pats is back, and Buck <span>gives him a tight smile</span>. "You always did have a way of taking my breath away."</p><p>Eddie huffs out a laugh, "Seriously? You almost die and you're making jokes?"</p><p>"I never doubted you would save me," Buck says. "You always do."</p><p>"I always will," Eddie says.</p><p>Buck just wishes it hadn't had to happen tonight, and in such an embarrassing manner. He's silent the whole way to the hospital and then as they lead him inside to a room. He doesn’t think it’s necessary. He’s feeling fine now, but they want to be sure. He gets it. He does. But right now he just wants to go home and bury himself under the covers for a few days and forget this ever happened.</p><p>Eddie stays by his side, of course. Normally Buck would be comforted by having him here, but all it is now is a reminder of how he ruined things.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Buck mutters, once they’re left alone.</p><p>“What on earth for?” Eddie asks him.</p><p>“I ruined our date,” Buck says. He can’t quite meet Eddie’s eyes.</p><p>Eddie sighs, and sits on the edge of the bed. He takes Buck’s hands in his, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles. “Buck, you didn’t ruin anything.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“No, you had an allergic reaction,” Eddie says. “That’s not your fault.”</p><p>"I know but…"</p><p>"No buts," Eddie says. "Sure, the date didn't go as planned. But that just means we'll have to try again."</p><p>"Seriously?" Buck asks. "You still want to go out with me after tonight?"</p><p>Eddie shrugs, "Well, I always knew our relationship wouldn't be normal."</p><p>"When has it ever been?"</p><p>"Never," Eddie smiles. He leans closer and Buck holds his breath, even as he feels Eddie's lips brush softly against his. It's over far too quickly, and Buck makes a noise of displeasure and reaches out with his free hand to grab Eddie's shirt when he tries to pull back. Eddie's smile softens, and he leans down, resting his head against Buck's. "With how much I love you, it'll take a lot more than shrimp to scare me away."</p><p>"Oh good," Buck says. He relaxes for a moment, comforted by Eddie's presence. Then his words hit him. <em>With how much I love you</em>. Buck clears his throat. “Did you…?”</p><p>“I meant it,” Eddie smiles, smiling fondly down at him. “I love you. Shrimp allergy and all.”</p><p>Buck grins and squeezes Eddie’s hand, “Well there is always pizza.”</p><p>“It does seem like the safest option,” Eddie agrees.</p><p>“Safe isn’t necessarily a bad thing,” Buck says. He thinks of the way he feels with Eddie. Safe and secure. Loved. “In fact, it’s pretty great.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“And um, you know, for the record, I… I love you too.”</p><p>“I know,” Eddie murmurs, and then he’s kissing him again. This date might not have turned out how they expected it, but he’s still here, kissing Eddie. There’s always next time, and if they get their way many more after that. Just without the shrimp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜<br/><a href="http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/">My tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>